


Cherry Pie in Maroon Packaging

by TheBloodyDreadnaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breasts, Inflation, Large Breasts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodyDreadnaw/pseuds/TheBloodyDreadnaw
Summary: A young girl prepares to enjoy her cheat day, but things do not seem to go the way she anticipated.
Kudos: 8





	Cherry Pie in Maroon Packaging

The blonde woman stood silently at the glass case of the fudge counter store. Rachel had been good all week as far as her diet was concerned. She had earned herself a cheat day so she decided to slip on her cute, v-neck crop top and leggings to go out for the day. Honestly, she just wanted to show off her abs that she had worked so hard for, two long years at the gym. The young clerk wrapped up helping an old couple as they finally get to Rachel who had been patiently waiting. “Can I help with you something today?” the young clerk came by slipping on a new pair of gloves. Rachel studied the selections carefully specifically eyeing the candy fruit section. “Uh will take a box of the chocolate covered cherries?” She requested pointing to the beautiful large cherries that were coated in the milk chocolate fudge and with white chocolate drizzle, creating a beautiful fishnet design. The clerk nods and collects twelve of the beautiful decorated cherries and puts them in a spirally lavender box with the company logo on it.

She happily pays the clerk and thanks them. She gently combs her dirty blonde hair to one side as she walks her way home. It was a partially cloud day in the Downtown area, but the street and sidewalk remained busy. She proceeded her usually to walk down to her apartment with a little sway in her hips. She stopped by the movie shop to pick up one of her favorite films. It was fairly busy in the store but not shoulder to shoulder busy. While scanning for her favorite movie, she gentle opens up the box and decides to pop one of the chocolate-covered cherries into her mouth as she continued to shop. The flavor was phenomenal as the savory sweetness of the chocolate fused with the natural flavor of the cherry, truly an ecstatic taste. However, as she swallowed down the sweet treat, she would be unaware that her apple-size tits would slowly begin to fill out the v-neck crop top, forming some semblance of cleavage. She eventually found her movie and proceeded to check-out, unaware of her newly formed cleavage.

She left happy as could be, and, eventually, she made it back to her apartment complex and opened her door to the smell of cinnamon twist candles that she had let sit for the short time while she was out. She placed her box of treats on the table as she pulled another from the luxurious packaging. She licked the remains of the chocolatey remnants that had melted off as her supple tits would begin to grow to about the size of ripe grapefruits, her cleavage ever present in the v-neck crop top. One could even see the trimmings of her bra somewhat. Rachel was still highly unaware of her rather impressive rack as she went to turn on the DVD player. She went the cupboard and grabbed a wine glass, and she pulled from the cabinet some vintage wine she had been holding onto since her New Year’s Day. She took another delicate sweet and popped it in; as she chewed, she proceeded to pop in the movie and grab the remote. Her chest trembled and grew, pushing the fabric aside to make room for her tits to blossom out from the v-neck which creates a decent amount of overspill in her top. Her breasts now the size of volleyballs as she adjust herself, not paying much mind to the weight of her bust. The movie begins to play as she brings the box of cherries over to the nightstand and pours her wine.

Rachel proceeded to snag herself another chocolate coated cherry as the opening sequence began, and she gingerly sipped her wine as she swallowed. Her bra tightened as she had to straighten out her back as her boobs proceeded to get even heavier as they approached the size of basketballs. Now, I could fourth of her bra is visible as her tits push the v-neck out further making it more of a U-shape. She laughed at the side character tripping over the chest they had been looking for. Her tits bounced in glorious splendor as she did so, and she felt them clap against her bare stomach because by now the crop top had rode up quite a bit. However, she failed to notice, being captivated by what was going on in her movie. She took another cherry in, and it resulted in the same by product as before! Her tits slowly push back as almost her full bra is visible, hanging like two large coconuts covered by a maroon, lace bra. She briefly pauses her movie to go to the bathroom, grabbing another cherry and starts to chew on it. As she passes the mirror, she finally notices as she has to double back. She has no choice but to swallow, and she watches in shock as her crop top snaps behind her engorged melons that now hang to the midway of her torso, jiggling in their full glory. Underboob is clearly visible from behind the bra as her v-neck has quickly become a tight u-neck style.

She scoops up both her tits which further emphasizes the size as her tits make her hands look significantly smaller. “What … even caused this?” Rachel said as she stared at herself in the mirror. Will she find out by the time the movie ends or by the time cherries are all gone?


End file.
